


My Name Is Goose

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, My name is cow poem, Poetry, Untitled Goose Game References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: A poem about the goose from Untitled Goose game, but in the format of the poem "My name is cow".
Kudos: 26





	My Name Is Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Name is Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624541) by Poem_for_your_sprog / Sam Garland. 



My name is goose

And when I’m loose

I’ll take the rake

To drop in lake.

I’ll scare a boy

And take his toy.

I’ll bring you hell

And steal the bell.


End file.
